Golf is a game played on a landscaped course generally consisting of 18 holes. Each hole begins with a tee area where players hit the ball into the fairway area. The Fairway can vary in length from 150 yards to 600 yards. At the end of each fairway is an area called the putting green. The putting green is a closely groomed grassy area that surrounds the actual hole or “cup” into which the golf ball must be hit or putt to complete the hole.
A particular type of club called the golf putter is generally used to putt the ball across the green and into the hole. Putter design varies, with most types designed to be used with the golfer facing the ball and with his shoulders and feet perpendicular to the ball path. Grasping the putter in both hands, the golfer positions the putter head near the golf ball and swings the putter first away from the ball (backswing) and then toward the ball (foreswing), impacting the ball and propelling it toward the cup.
Several putters, enabling straight-forward putting, have been disclosed according to U.S. Pat. No 3,212,641, No. 4,163,554, and No. 4,227,694. All such disclosures differ from the present invention in that they do not incorporate a bent shaft with a rotating upper grip handle assembly.